


Stand-Off

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Stand-Off

Two pairs of blue eyes, equal in intensity, glowered unflinchingly. The owners of the eyes each held a gun aimed at the other, and neither was going to be the first to blink. This stand-off had been going on for only about a minute but, to the only observer of the tableau, it felt like hours.

Stepping between the two blondes, Napoleon forced Illya and Angelique to lower their weapons.

“You’d better go,” he told his some-time lover.

When she’d gone, Napoleon turned to face the icy glare of Illya. He was in for long journey back to the office.


End file.
